


Tenerife Sea

by anonymouslover14



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBTQ, Useless Lesbians, romantic, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslover14/pseuds/anonymouslover14
Summary: Arlo Swan is the older cousin of Bella Swan. She comes home from deployment to see her younger cousin graduate. She soon discovers Forks isn’t the same town as when she left it. She also discovers what it’s like to fall in love, irrevocably
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle! I absolutely love rosalie and i wish there was more stories revolving around her so yea! that’s what i’m trying to do :,) hope you all enjoy <3

CHAPTER ONE 

HOMECOMING 

Arlo closed her eyes and sighed in content as the plane landed. Home sweet home. Being gone for two and a half years really does something to you.

Looking down at her green cammies, she remembers why she joined the United States Marine Corps. It wasn’t to fight for the country’s freedom, it was for her own freedom. 

She wanted to explore the world, see it for herself. Figure out who she really was. She didn’t think she’d be able to find all of that in Forks. 

She was right. 

Suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the flight attendant announces they can finally exit the plane. She takes another deep breath, feeling the cold crisp air that can only be described as Forks; as home. 

Spotting her uncle Charlie wasn’t too hard. He was wearing his police uniform that she knew all too well. Arlo quickly walks up to him, beaming. Drops her duffle and gave her old man a hug 

“hi pops” she muttered into his shoulder, taking in the familiar scent that is Charlie

“hey there, rollo. long time no see” he says as he’s awkwardly patting my back. 

The Marine chuckles at the long forgotten childhood nickname she once hated. Now, not so much. 

The pair break away from their poor attempt at a hug and get a good look at each other. 

“you, uh, look good, ro” a blotchy blush fills Charlie’s face and I can only smile at the sight. 

“Thanks, pops. You’re not looking too bad yourself” Arlo says cheekily and somehow, his face became even redder 

The car ride home was pretty simple. Charlie asked a few questions about her deployment and her new rank. He knew not to pry, he was never the hovering type and for that, Arlo was forever grateful. 

They finally pull up to her childhood home. Gently slamming the car door, Arlo gets her duffle out the back seat and jogs towards the door. You could practically feel the excitement coming out of her pores. To be fair, she was immensely excited to see her favorite cousin, who was basically a sister to her. She grins at the thought of Bella, her hell’s bells. 

The door opens and before Arlo has time to take in her surroundings, she feels a body crushing into hers. 

“Ro! You’re here! I’ve missed you so much” Bella exclaims 

“I couldn’t miss my favorite cousin graduating High School now can I?” 

Bella looks up at Arlo and grins. Arlo can’t help but grin back. 

“Oh I’ve missed you both so much. You have no idea” Arlo puts her arms around both Charlie and Bella. 

“We’ve missed you, too, Rollo” 

She bites back the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. She loves being in the marines but she loves her family more. 

Charlie awkwardly clears his throat and tells her to take her bag upstairs and get washed up for dinner. They were going to the diner to celebrate her coming back home in one piece. 

She walks up the stairs and goes into her room. A wave of nostalgia hits her. Charlie left her room exactly how she left it two years ago. She hasn’t been back since she was 17. The now 19 year old looks around. Her fingertips gently tracing posters of bands and pictures of friends she has hanging up. Smiling to herself, she sees her favorite picture of her, Charlie, and Bella. Arlo takes the picture off the wall and studies it. Her and Bella couldn’t be older than 5 and 7 in the picture. It was Bella’s birthday, she remembered it clearly now. Charlie not only smeared cake on Bella’s face but Arlo’s, too. Renee at the right moment took a picture of her and Bella kissing Charlie’a cheek, getting cake on him as hell. She chuckles at the memory. 

Putting back the picture, she goes up to her mirror and takes a good look at herself. Cold hazel eyes stare back at her Her once pale skin actually had some color to it. All that time training in the desert was to blame. She looked leaner, ever since bootcamp, her body has been in the best shape its ever been in. Her raven black hair was pulled back neatly in a bun. 

She looked like herself but didn’t necessarily feel like herself. 

She shakes off the feeling and changes into civilian clothes and joins her family downstairs. 

“Ready kiddo?” Charlie questioned. 

She looks at him and smiles “Yeah, I think I am” 

And off to the diner they go. 


	2. The Long and Winding Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! hi! how is everyone? thank you so much for the feedback. i truly appreciate it! 
> 
> Also! if you couldn’t tell, the story is taking place during eclipse :,) i love the book/movie and how everything comes together and yea!

Arlo’s life wasn’t the easiest, per se. Her parents died in a car cash when she was young. She was 13 at the time and even though Arlo was considered to be a young child, she understood. That made it much more difficult. 

Charlie took their death hard as well. Arlo lost her parents and Charlie lost his older brother. 

So he did what he thought was right, he raised Arlo. In the beginning, it was anything but sunshine and roses. Both of them were grieving in their own ways. Now they didn’t have the healthiest coping mechanisms. Charlie would drown himself with work, Arlo would rebel and pretend to be someone she wasn’t. But they both had an understanding with one another, they were hurt. 

As time went on, they healed. Not completely, because pain and loss as big as theirs never fully heals but they did their best.

She’s always been grateful for Charlie and the things he’s done for her. Raising a teen isn’t easy, especially one like Arlo. Even when she was going out and doing things he wasn’t particularly fond of, he never gave up on her. She appreciated that greatly. Everyone else had given up. Teachers, peers, long time friends, even other family members. Not Charlie. He stood with her. That’s all she needed, was for someone to stand with her. 

Her and Bella haven’t always had the best relationship. Sure, they were close as kids but as they got older, they clashed like no other. They bickered more like sisters than cousins. When Bella left to Phoenix with her mom, Arlo took it hard. She saw it as another person leaving her. 

That’s why when Bella called her to tell her she was moving back to Forks, Arlo realized she had to grow up and become someone for Bella to look up to 

So Arlo grew out of her rebel phase. Underneath it all, she was a bright young woman who had big things ahead of her. Anyone could see that. 

That’s why it was a big shock when she decided to leave to the United States Marine Corps instead of college. At first, Charlie was worried but it was her life and that’s what she wanted to do so he did what he could, he supported her. 

Bella cried and cried when Arlo told her she was leaving. She won’t admit it, but she cried too. Nonetheless, Bella supported her decision to leave Forks and figure out who she was. 

And she did, she found herself. Those 12 grueling weeks of bootcamp made her really think and dig deep into her soul to find out who she was.

Even though she found her true self while she was way. Bootcamp changed Arlo in many different ways. Not only did they break her but they rebuilt her. She was stronger both physically and mentally. She now had lean arms that flexed in such a fluid motion any time she did anything and toned abs that made her look even more built. Her legs were as long and muscular as ever. Her once round baby face was no more. Even her eyes have changed. They had a different gleam to them. One that was never seen before she left. She had found hope. 

All in all, she was different. She no longer carried the pent up anger she once had. The young girl from Forks Washington who had a troubled past was no more. She was gone. She grew up. Arlo Grey Swan wasn’t the puny kid she once was. She was now apart of the greatest fighting force. She was a Marine. 

One thing Marines dont do is run away. Quitting isn’t in their vocabulary. 

Coming home wasn’t easy but nothing ever is. But she knew that whatever was to be thrown at her, whatever challenges that were waiting to be dealt with, she could handle it. 

She’s never been the type to quit. So why quit now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! this chapter is more of a filler? but you also get to learn more about Arlo and her relationship with Charlie and Bella. 
> 
> I know it’s a lot of marine talk so bare with me! it’ll get better as time goes on haha. So yes! here is Arlo. Love it? hate it? any questions or comments? let me know!! 
> 
> Next chapter we get to meet two cullens. can anyone guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! it’s a bit of a slow start but i’m a sucker for a slow burn typa thing. i don’t want things to happen too quickly. things take time :’)
> 
> Tell me what y’all think!


End file.
